The conventional bill deposit/withdrawal machine mounted on an automated teller machine used in, for example, a banking organ or the like includes a deposit/withdrawal port for accepting bills (or paper money) inputted by a user, delivering the bills inputted by the user, and accepting bills to be discharged to a user, a bill discriminating unit for discriminating bills, and a bill transport path for transporting bills while passing them through the bill discriminating unit. The construction of the conventional bill deposit/withdrawal machine further includes the combination of units including a temporary storage box for temporarily accepting deposited bills, a deposit box for accepting deposited bills, a withdrawal box for delivering bills for withdrawal, a recycle box for accepting and delivering bills for both deposit and withdrawal, a reject box for accepting deposited bills which are not accepted in the deposit box or the recycle box and bills which are delivered from the withdrawal box, but not withdrawn, and a load/recovery for delivering bills to be supplemented for the recycle box and, accepting bills recovered from the recycle box, and so forth. Various constructions have been proposed for the construction and arrangement of those units and the route of the bill transport path for connecting those units.
For example, in an example described in JP-A-7-267513, two ring-like transport paths passing through a bill discriminating unit in one direction are configured in a character “8” form. In one of the ring-like transport paths, a deposit port, a withdrawal port, and a temporary reserve unit are arranged. In the other of the ring-like transport paths, a recycle box and a recovery box are arranged.
In an example described in JP-A-10-188074, a bidirectional transport path passing through a bill inspection unit in both directions is provided. A deposit/withdrawal port, a temporary storage box (a temporary reserve accepting unit), and a recycle box (a 10,000-yen bill and 1,000-yen bill accepting unit) are connected to the bi-directional transport path.